This proposal requests support for a Gordon Research Conference on "Angiogenesis and Microcirculation" to be held at the Salve Regina University, Newport,-Rhode Island, August 13 - 19, 1995. The theme for this conference will be "Frontiers in Angiogenesis and Microcirculation," and will include sessions on Angiogenesis in Neoplastic Diseases, Angiogenesis in Development and Non-neoplastic Diseases; Host Cells in Angiogenesis; VEGF/VPF; Anti-Angiogenesis; Tumor Microcirculation; Microcirculation in Non-neoplastic Diseases; Advances in Microvascular Technology; and Microcirculation in Genetically Engineered Animals. The conference will be attended by 135 scientists (the maximum allowable) chosen to represent a cross-section of young and well-established scientists in these two related fields.